Veela hell of a week FR
by IsabellaBlackPotter
Summary: Drago appris qu'il était un veela une semaine avant son dix-septième anniversaire. Arrivera t-il à convaincre Hermione, sa compagne de l'aider à vivre au-delà de ses 17 ans ou va t-il mourir ?
1. Chapter 1

**Auteur ****: Cheeky splash**

**Ceci n'est qu'une traduction. Il y a 9 chapitres.**

**Bonne lecture.**

**CHAPITRE 1**

C'était une douce soirée, et dans une semaine, le dimanche, se serait le 17ème anniversaire de Drago. La chaleur du mois de juin touchait tous les étudiants qui étaient heureux de voir la température chuter en ce début de soirée.

« Je suis un veela. Pourquoi diable ce gène a-t-il évité mon père et m'a pris à la place ? Et pourquoi ne m'ont-ils pas parlé de cela plus tôt ? »

Drago était fou. En effet, il était devenu fou et arpentait le bureau de Dumbledore en s'énervant.

Plus tôt ce soir là, Drago avait été appelé par le directeur car il avait quelque chose à lui dire. Lorsque Drago avait demandé si cela avait avoir avec ses obligations de Préfet-en-chef, la réponse avait été négative. Il avait tenté de comprendre cette requête étrange toute la journée, en pensant à ce qui pouvait être important maintenant que l'école était presque terminée. Quand le temps fut venu de rencontrer le directeur, il y alla avec appréhension.

Une fois la porte ouverte, il fut choqué. Lucius Malfoy, son père, était assis sur une chaise en face le directeur. Au lieu de montrer sa surprise, il marcha avec confiance et s'assis sur la chaise à côté de son père.

Les deux adultes avaient entrepris de lui donner des informations sur lui-même, elles étaient si extraordinaires qu'il en oublia de porter son masque d'indifférence. Mais découvrir qu'on est en parti veela le ferait à n'importe qui. Drago fut en colère quand il appris que ses parents avaient gardé ce secret depuis plus d'un an.

« M. Malfoy, Drago, je sais que vous êtes bouleversés, mais le temps est maintenant essentiel. Je doute que vous serez affecté intégralement par l'instinct de veela, n'en possédant qu'une petite partie dans votre sang. Vous devriez être en mesure de vous contrôler. Ai-je raison de croire que votre 17ème anniversaire est la semaine prochaine ?

Dans le bureau du directeur, qui a entendu de nombreux secrets, Lucius Malfoy avait révélé un nouvel évènement. Lucius, qui était un ancien mangemort, avait juste dit à Drago qu'il avait un héritage veela. La révélation avait été un choc pour le jeune Malfoy qui avait de la difficulté à l'accepter.

Lucius Malfoy était arrivé à l'improviste dans le bureau du directeur en exigeant de voir son fils pour une question de vie ou de mort.

Après enquête, on avait découvert que Drago portait du sang veela transmis par ses ancêtres.

Peu de choses étaient connues sur les veelas, mais celles que connaissaient Drago n'étaient pas agréables.

_« Les veelas sont des créatures extrêmement rares car elles ont commencées à disparaître à partir de 1400. Donc on sait peu de choses à leur sujet._

_Le veela est connu pour avoir un compagnon à vie qu'il doit avoir à ses 17 ans. Le compagnon du veela est choisi par l'instinct du veela pour qu'il lui corresponde parfaitement. Le veela doit effectuer les trois stades de l'union : le marquage, l'acceptation et le rituel sexuel. Si le veela ne rencontre pas son compagnon dans les temps imparti, il meurt de chagrin._

_Un veela est seulement heureux lorsque son compagnon l'est aussi. Il fera tout ^pour le garder heureux et en bonne santé._

_Avant l'accouplement, les veelas montrent des instincts plus primitifs. Cela inclus de renifler leur compagnon, un comportement possessif et la colère dès qu'un membre du sexe opposé s'approche de son compagnon. Le veela fera tout pour attirer son compagnon. »_

« Mon anniversaire est lundi prochain monsieur. Cela signifie que j'ai une semaine entière à partir de demain pour prouver à ma compagne qu'elle est l'amour de ma vie, et me laisser avoir des rapports sexuels avec elle avant dimanche prochain minuit. » Répondit Drago d'une voix monotone. Il se sentait déjà rejeté. Si ses pensées étaient exactes, il avait déjà une petite idée de qui était sa compagne. Si les signes étaient vrais, cela serait un défi. Il n'y avait pas moyen qu'il arrive à la marquer et à s'accoupler avant la fin de la semaine. C'était presque impossible.

« Drago, fils, sais-tu qui es ta compagne ? Ca serait utile de le savoir. » l'interroge son père.

« Hermione Granger. »


	2. Lundi

**Chapitre 1 : Lundi**

Lorsque Drago se réveilla, il était extrêmement nerveux. Après les révélations choquantes que son père avait admis avoir peur de lui révéler, Drago n'était plus seulement un sang-pur. Il était un sang-pur avec du sang veela en lui.

Être un veela entraînait quelques problèmes. Ces problèmes devaient être sa priorité. Le plus important était de convaincre Hermione Granger, préfete-en-chef de Poudlard, qu'elle était sa compagne, et qu'elle devait avoir pitié de lui pour ne pas le laisser mourir. La dernière partie sera difficile à réaliser étant donné qu'il a été exécrable avec elle ces six dernières années.

Il était devenu cordial avec elle cette année seulement étant donné qu'ils avaient des devoirs en commun. La guerre avait été gagnée à la fin de leur sixième année et il avait été du côté de la lumière. Mai le Trio d'or ne l'avait pas accepté chaleureusement.

« Pourquoi, oh pourquoi cela m'arrive t-il à moi ? » pensait-il tout en se préparant à affronter la journée et la tâche à venir. « Père a réagi assez bien en fin de compte. Mais c'est peut-être parce qu'elle est la meilleure élève de l'école. Toute née-moldue n'aurait peut-être pas été acceptée aussi facilement.»

Comme il approchait de la grande salle, il fut rempli d'appréhension. Weasley et Potter serait avec elle et cela causerait, sans aucun doute, plus de problèmes pour lui.

Avalant durement, il poussa les grandes portes. Tout à coup, il fut pris d'une envie de jeter Hermione sur ses épaules et de l'enfermer jusqu'à ce qu'elle devienne sienne. Il fut rempli de rage lorsqu'il vit Potter lui toucher l'épaule affectueusement.

« Elle est à moi. » Sans le réaliser, ses pieds avaient pris la direction de la table des Gryffondors. Comme il s'arrêta soudainement, il pris conscience que la salle était silencieuse. Il était courant que les maisons interagissent entre elles après le repas, toutefois, jamais un serpentard n'était allé volontairement à la table des Gryffondors.

Comme il approchait, Hermione leva les yeux, mais presque immédiatement Potter et Wesley se levèrent menaçant en lui obstruant la vue. Ils avaient toujours des rancunes contre lui, même si Hermione devait travailler avec lui. Drago grogna après eux. Potter sembla surpris par ce son animal. Weasley a également examiné, choqué, le visage à l'aspect primal de Malfoy qui était habituellement indifférent.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux Malfoy ? » demanda Weasley.

« Je suis venu parler à Her- Granger. » L'envie de l'appeler Hermione était instinctive mais il se reprit rapidement. Cette fois, il reconnaît que cela vient de sa partie veela. Drago ne l'avait pas quitté des yeux.

« Qu'est-ce que tu lui veux ? » Weasley n'avait pas l'intention de reculer mais il ne savait pas que c'était un veela.

Drago grogna plus fort. Ils ne pouvaient pas lui garder sa compagne. Luttant pour garder ses instincts veela enfermés, Drago répondit brusquement « Es-tu réellement stupide la belette ? Nous sommes préfets-en-chef et j'ai besoin de lui parler d'une affaire importante. »

Comme il achevait de parler, Hermione s'était levée.

« Ron laisse le, je vous retrouve en potions. » Puis elle s'éloigna, regardant en arrière quand elle remarqua qu'il ne la suivait pas.

« Qu'est-ce que tout cela veut dire Malfoy ? Nous n'avons aucun devoir qui ne puisse attendre demain. » Hermione était irrité de l'interruption de son déjeuner et alla droit à l'essentiel.

Toutefois, Malfoy était trop occupé pour l'entendre. Être dans une telle proximité avec sa compagne réveillait ses instincts veela et il ne put s'empêcher de se pencher en avant pour la renifler. Son odeur était merveilleuse.

« Mmm, cannelle et vanille. »

« Quoi ? » s'exclama Hermione intrigué par son comportement. « Malfoy, pourquoi me renifles-tu ? Eloigne toi. »

Mais Drago ne pouvait pas résister. Il tint ses poignets qui tentaient de l'éloigner dans ses mains et la plaqua contre le mur du couloir.

Heureusement pour Hermione, avant que Drago ait pu faire quelque chose, Dumbledore se trouvait là, passant dans le couloir.

« M. Malfoy, libéré Miss Granger, s'il vous plaît. »

L'instinct de Drago ne l'écoutait pas, et il se tourna farouchement pour faire face à un éventuel concurrent. Le professeur Dumbledore se rendit compte qu'il ne pourrait pas l'arrêter. Ses instincts de veela le dominer complètement.

« C'est une chance que Drago ne soit qu'en partie veela. Sinon, cette réaction aurait pu être dix fois pire et aurait eu lieu depuis plusieurs mois. » pensa Dumbledore.

« Miss Granger, ne paniquait pas. M. Malfoy ne vous nuira pas, mais je crois que des explications sont nécessaires. Rejoignez-moi à mon bureau, je serai en mesure de répondre à vos questions. Le couloir n'est pas un bon endroit pour en parler. La patience est une vertu M. Malfoy. »

Lentement, ils ont réussi à atteindre le bureau. La clé pour eux de rester en mouvement a été pour Hermione de passer devant afin que Malfoy ne perde pas autant la tête.

« Monsieur, que se passe t-il ? Pourquoi Malfoy agit-il comme cela ? » agité, Hermione le bombarda de questions.

« Calmez-vous Miss Granger… Tout va vous être expliqué. Mais pour commencer… que savez-vous des veela ? »

Drago la regarda fixement.

« Et bien je sais… » Hermione commença en débitant tous ce qu'elle savait sur les veelas. Ses connaissances étaient plus vastes que tout ce que Drago et même Dumbledore savait. Les deux sorciers étaient assis et l'écoutait en silence. Drago se contentait de jouer avec la manche de sa robe.

« Donc, vous voyez professeur, les veelas sont vraiment dépendant de leur compagnon. Mais pourquoi me demandez-vous cela professeur ? » Le cerveau d'Hermione essayait de trouver une réponse logique à cette question.

Drago ne put patienter plus longtemps. « J'ai du sang de veela Granger et tu es ma compagne. »

« Oh Merlin non, je ne peux pas être ta compagne. Je suis une née-moldue, une sang-de-bourbe à tes yeux. »

« Ne t'appelle pas comme ça. Tu es une fière née-moldue. » Répondit Drago en colère, qu'elle pense cela d'elle-même. Apparemment ses paroles avaient fait des dégâts au cours de ces années. Il eut honte en y pensant.

« Et bien, qu'a dit ton père à propos de cela ? »

« Il pense que nous sommes égaux » répondit-il avec suffisance.

Dumbledore, qui avait été oublié par ces deux-là, les interrompit. « Je pense que je vais vous laisser seul pour en parler. » Il ignora la consternation visible sur le visage d'Hermione et les quitta.

Une fois seule, Drago commença à expliquer, essayant de ne pas s'approcher d'elle pour ne rien faire de gênant.

« Granger, avec tous les faits que tu connais, tu sais que tu va devoir t' acoupler avec moi. »

« En fait non. Pourquoi devrais-je m'accoupler avec toi. Tu t'es moqué de moi toute ma vie. L'année dernière je te détestais. Le fait que tu ai rejoins le côté de la lumière et que tu as été plus courtois avec moi cette année est peut-être un plus. Mais il n'exclut pas le fait que je te hais, et que toi aussi tu me haïrais si tu n'étais pas en partie veela. »

Drago était consterné. Il devint encore plus bouleversé quand Hermione se leva pour partir.

« S'il te plaît, Granger… Hermione, tu n'es pas une personne malveillante, ni rancunière. Nous avons établit un bon partenariat cette année pour les devoirs de préfets-en-chef et de potions. S'il te plaît, tu ne peux pas me laisser mourir… ! »

« Ecoute, tu as à me convaincre de te sauver la vie. Si, étonnement, je ne tombe pas amoureuse de toi, je suis désolé de te le dire, mais tu es de la viande morte. »

Comme elle se tournait pour partir, elle fut interrompue par un « attend » cassé.

« Granger, tu ne peux pas attendre, mon anniversaire est lundi prochain, si je ne t'ai pas marqué, si tu ne m'a pas accepté et si nous ne sommes pas accouplés avant dimanche, tu peux conjurer un cercueil et me mettre dedans. Il ne me reste qu'une semaine à vivre. S'il te plaît Hermione, sans toi je suis mort la semaine prochaine.

« Et bien nous avons juste à attendre et voir si nous ne le sommes pas. » Sur ce, elle le quitta. Drago était choqué par l'entêtement d'Hermione. Mais elle était à Gryffondor.

Ca n'allait pas être une mince affaire.


	3. Chapter 3

Bonsoir à tous,

Voici le 2ème chapitre qui concerne le mardi, et nous sommes mardi.

Je vais essayer de publier un chapitre tous les jours sauf ce week-end, je ne publierai pas de vendredi à dimanche, n'étant pas chez moi. On se retrouvera normalement lundi.

Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !

**Chapitre 2 : Mardi**

Après leur réunion désastreuse, dragon n'avait pas revu Hermione, sauf en classe où elle l'ignorait volontairement. Chaque fois qu'il la regardait, elle détournait ostensiblement son visage. Drago avait un souci supplémentaire, car Potter et Weasley étaient venus défendre l'honneur de leur amie.

Drago arpentait anxieusement sa salle commune.

Hermione avait réussi à l'éviter depuis la réunion d'hier. Il l'attendait pour lui parler. Il avait deviné qu'elle resterait sûrement avec les Gryffondors pour soulager ce qu'elle avait sur le cœur. Comme pour aller dans sa chambre elle devait passer par la salle commune, elle resterait sûrement dans le dortoir des Gryffondors pour l'éviter.

« Je suis un idiot. Comment ai-je pu l'agresser au milieu d'un couloir ? Heureusement pour moi que ses deux acolytes n'étaient pas là, sinon, je serai déjà en enfer. Mes instincts veela commençaient vraiment à prendre le dessus. Comment ne l'ai-je pas remarqué plus tôt. Les signes veela étaient pourtant là depuis un moment, mais je les prenais juste pour un signe de rébellion. Je me demande quand mes hormones vont-elles attirer touts les filles. Je suppose que cela se fera quand ma compagne se joindra à moi. » pensa Drago. « Mon avenir tout entier réside dans le bon vouloir de cette née-moldue de Gryffondor. Grand-père doit se retourner dans sa tombe en ce moment, mais le plus choquant fut la réaction de père. »

Il est vrai que Lucius n'avait pas sourcillait quand il avait entendu le nom de la future compagne de son fils. En fait, il était resté relativement calme. La lutte des sangs-purs s'était éteinte avec la mort du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Aujourd'hui, Lucius se concentrait juste sur le maintient du statut de sa famille dans la haute société sorcière.

« Pour être parfaitement honnête, c'est seulement parce que Hermione est la meilleure de l'école. Et seulement le meilleur est assez bon pour un Malfoy. Sinon, il aurait été déçu. D'ailleurs, j'en doute encore. »

Comme Drago était perdu dans ses pensées, le portrait s'ouvrit tranquillement laissant passer Hermione. Elle s'arrêta quand elle vit que Drago était dos à elle. Comme si tout était au ralenti, il se retourna. Immédiatement, il senti le veela entrer en action. Mais heureusement, cette fois-ci il pu mieux le contrôler.

« Ne pas reproduire l'épisode d'hier » pensa t-il. Puis à haute voix il dit « Bonjour Hermione, veux-tu t'asseoir et parler un petit moment avec moi ? »

Hermione était perplexe. Hier il lui avait sauté dessus comme un chien se jette sur un os, mais aujourd'hui il lui semblait normal. Bon normal pour lui signifier l'ignorer elle. Donc pour être précis, il était plus agréable que la normale.

En voyant la confusion sur le visage d'Hermione, Drago se hâta d'expliquer. « Je suis désolé pour hier, maintenant je sens le veela en moi, il semble vouloir se faire connaître. Il m'a prit par surprise. J'essaie de le contrôler maintenant, même si j'ai envie de te renifler. »

« Oh » Hermione était sous le choc.

« Alors, tu veux bien parler avec moi » demanda Drago qui ne ressemblait plus à la personne qu'elle connaissait.

« Euh… bien sûr » Hermione était assise sur le siège le plus éloigné de Drago et lui fit un petit sourire qui ressemblait plus à une grimace.

« Juste pour que tu le saches, je n'ai pas changé d'avis. »

Hermione ne pouvait presque pas supporter le regard déçu qu'il portait sur elle. Mais elle se força à se rappeler ce qu'il était vraiment, il montrerait son vrai visage bientôt. Il l'avait insulté elle et ses amis depuis trop longtemps pour simplement se laisse faire.

« Alors c'est ça hein ? je suis juste censé mourir dimanche à minuit. Tu réalises que tu auras ma mort sur la conscience » explosa Drago « Je vais faire de mon mieux pour te convaincre que nous pouvons vivre heureux ensemble, après tout, on a fait du bon travail en tant que préfets-en-chef. » Et sur ce, il parti en claquant la porte.

Hermione resta un moment assise à penser « Parmi toutes les filles qu'il y a dans cette école, il a fallut que son stupide instinct veela me choisisse. Je ne tiens pas particulièrement à ce qu'il meure, mais cela ne me causerait pas une grande peine. Pourquoi voudrai-je toujours vivre avec lui ? »

Pendant ce temps, trois professeurs discutaient également de la situation. Ils débattaient pour savoir comment ils allaient gérer la situation du veela.

« Honnêtement, je pensais que les Gryffondors étaient courageux. Cette fille infernale ne devrait pas être dans cette maison, elle fuit la situation comme une lâche. Normalement, elle devrait tout faire pour le sauver… Puisqu'ils cherchent toujours à jouer les héros » déclara Rogue.

« Une lâche… comme un serpentard vous voulez dire ? » rétorqua McGonagal, en montant sur ses grands chevaux pour défendre sa jeune protégée. « C'est l'instinct de conservation. Et bien, elle est une vraie Gryffondor à mes yeux, elle se bat pour ce en quoi elle croit, et elle ne laissera ni vous, ni M. Malfoy la manipuler, bien que je crois qu'elle devrait sauver ce pauvre garçon, c'est son choix. Ils sont tous les deux en âge de prendre leur propre décision sans qu'on leur dise quoi faire. Si elle ne veut pas passer sa vie attachée à ce garçon qu'elle déteste, c'est sa décision. »

« Minerva, Séverus, arrêtez. C'est à M. Malfoy de convaincre Miss Granger. »

Albus croisa les mains et se pencha en avant. Rogue et McGonagal savaient qu'il valait mieux ne pas le déranger. Il était visiblement dans ses pensées.

Hermione était toujours dans la même position que quand Drago l'avait quitté. Et quand il revint, il était légèrement choqué de la voir ainsi. Il jeta un regard sur elle, renifla un peu l'air, un peu comme un chien qui cherche sa proie. Il était sur le point de sortir de la salle commune quand il entendit Hermione l'appeler faiblement.

« Attends »

« Quoi ? »

« Je pense que j'ai été un peu hâtive. Je ne veux pas m'accoupler avec toi tout de suite, mais je veux te donner l'occasion de me convaincre que tout ira bien pour moi si je vis avec toi. Je veux dire que tu ne me mettras pas en danger ou quelque chose comme ça. Non attends, laisse moi finir ! » déclara Hermione quand elle vit que Drago était sur le point de dire quelque chose. « Je n'ai pas changé d'avis, mais je pense que je t'ai rejeté trop vite donc je suis prête à te donner ta chance. »

Drago ressemblait à un petit garçon le jour de Noël, à la façon qu'il avait de la regardait. Et si il pouvait la convaincre avant son anniversaire, ce serait parfait. Cependant, à l'intérieur, il maudissait le veela « Les Malfoys ne montrent pas leurs émotions. »

« Je te remercie, tu viens probablement de me sauver la vie. Les Malfoys arrive toujours à convaincre les autres. Maintenant, j'ai six jours pour te le prouver. Penses-tu pouvoir gérer le charme d'un Malfoy ? » demanda t-il réthoriquement montrant comment il était en liesse.

« Alors… euh… qu'allons… euh… nous faire maintenant ? »

Drago pensa vite à toutes les options qui se présentaient à lui pour préparer un plan en moins de cinq minutes.

« Allons à Pré-au-Lard ou sur le Chemin de Traverse. En tant que préfet-en-chef, nous sommes autorisés à quitter les lieux dans des circonstances spéciales. De plus, si il faut qu'un professeur nous accompagne, on pourra demander à Rogue. »

« Je ne veux pas que Rogue nous accompagne. Il me déteste. McGonagal est une option plus sûre et plus sage. »

« Je suis le filleul de Rogue, donc si tu deviens ma compagne, vous aurez ce type de rapport. McGonagal est trop tendu. »

« Ouais, comme si Rogue ne l'était pas » demanda Hermione ironiquement.

Ils avaient quittés leur salle commune et marchaient d'un pas soutenu dans les couloirs. Ils arrivèrent devant la gargouille du bureau du directeur en silence, mettant ainsi fin à la lutte Rogue contre McGonagal.

« Tu as une idée du mot de passe ? »

« Il a l'habitude de prendre des noms de bonbon, mais je ne connais pas celui qu'il utilise en ce moment. »

Et ils commencèrent à dire les noms de bonbon qui leur passaient par la tête.

Alors qu'ils avaient sorti tous les noms de bonbon auxquels ils pouvaient penser, la gargouille se déplaça pour laisser passer les trois professeurs en question qui descendaient l'escalier en colimaçon.

« Ah, monsieur Malfoy, Miss granger, c'est si bon de vous voir tous les deux ensemble. Avez-vous besoin de quelque chose en particulier ? Avez-vous besoin de mon aide ? » demanda Albus Dumbledore avec malice.

Hermione et Drago échangèrent un regard. Maintenant qu'ils étaient devant le professeur, ils ne pouvaient plus faire machine arrière, et ils commencèrent à parler simultanément.

« Et bien en fait, c'est que … »

Il était presque 22 heures quand ils eurent l'autorisation de sortir. Le directeur accepta de les laisser sorti seuls car ils n'arrivaient pas à se mettre d'accord sur leur tuteur. Hermione était surprise de la rapidité avec laquelle Malfoy avait géré tout cela. Quelques minutes après que le directeur ait accepté leur sortie, il réussit à obtenir une table pour deux dans un restaurant chic pour le lendemain soir. Le restaurant avait la réputation d'être entièrement réservé des mois à l'avance. Au regard des professeurs curieux et du choix d'Hermione, il haussa juste les épaules.

« Mon père est bien connu du restaurant. »

« … »

Hermione fut prête aux alentours de 19h. Elle portait une robe élégante car c'était un endroit chic. Juste avant de partir, Drago déclara « Je part devant sinon je risque de te sauter dessus. »

Juste avant de partit, Hermione se retourna vers les enseignants amusés.

« Je pense professeur que le veela en lui lui a pourri le cerveau. »

Sur ce, elle partit à son tour, manquant l'échange de regard des adultes, où Dumbledore regarda ses collègues avec un regard pétillant.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapitre 3 : Mercredi**

C'était le jour de la grande soirée, et même si elle avait été organisée il y a moins de 24h, pour Drago c'est comme s'il s'était écoulé un siècle. Bien qu'il essayait de la cacher avec une attitude typiquement Malfoyenne, c'était un véritable paquet de nerf à la pensée de la soirée à venir avec Hermione.

Le veela en lui réagissait rien qu'à penser à elle. Une née-moldu, il est étrange que le veela en lui ai choisi la fille qu'il avait rabaissé et insulté pendant 6ans parce qu'elle lui était inférieur, et maintenant elle finirait par devenir son égale. La clé pour lui de vivre au-delà de son 18èmè anniversaire était en ses mains seulement si le Veela ne le faisait pas perdre. Drago aimait croire que c'était une partie séparée de lui.

Drago avait passé presque toute la journée sur son balai, manquant délibérément les cours. Il était trop nerveux pour étudier. En outre il était le second de la classe alors il pouvait se permettre de sécher un peu. D'avoir passé la plus grande partie de la journée dans les aires, lui avait permis de calmer quelque peu ses nerfs. Voler était pour lui la seule façon de se préparer mentalement et physiquement à son rendez-vous.

Il était presque 19h, l'heure à la quel il avait convenu de se retrouver avec Hermione dans le bureau de Dumbledore. Penser à Hermione, lui donnait des fourmillement dans le dos, il ne l'avait pas vu de la journée, mais elle devait être aller en cours. Miss-je-sais-tout ne manquerait jamais les cours. Elle avait aussi du passer la journée avec Potter et Weasley qui lui auraient fait des recommandations pour le rendez-vous de ce soir.

Prenant une grande inspiration, il quitta la salle commune. Il fit lentement le chemin jusqu'au bureau du directeur en passant devant les tableau qui le saluaient d'un air absent. Juste avant d'atteindre le bureau il passa par les toilettes des garçons pour vérifier sa tenue. Il avait une fière allure pour son rendez-vous qui lui redonna confiance.

Un fois arrivé dans le bureau il fut surpris qu'Hermione ne soit pas déjà là à l'attendre. Chaque minute qui passait, comptaient comme des heures pour Drago qui commençait à être nerveux.

« Elle ne va pas me poser un lapin n'est-ce pas ? Hermione ne ferait pas ça, ce n'est pas le genre des Gryffondors. » Dit Drago nerveux qui avait commencer à se remettre en questions.

« Monsieur Malfoy, ne vous inquiétez pas Miss Granger va bientôt arriver. » Déclara Dumbledore avec son clin d'œil habituel « Si je ne me trompe pas elle s'apprête entrer. »

La porte grinça et s'ouvrit.

« Désolé, je suis en retard. » Furent les premiers mots qui sortirent de sa bouche. Elle se tenait timidement devant la porte. Drago était surpris par son apparence. Il se souvenait de sa tenue lors du bal du tournoi des trois sorciers. Mais avec la tenue qu'elle portait aujourd'hui elle ressemblait à cendrillon.

Elle portait une robe bleue pâle avec de fines bretelles, et des reflets dorés. Ses cheveux étaient tirés en chignon comme pour le bal de noël, avec quelques mèches qui retombaient sur son visage.

« Pas de soucis venez, vous allez partir par la cheminée. Rappelez vous que vous devez être rentré avant minuit… pas plus tard… » Dit Albus quand il devint évident que Drago était trop occupé à regarder Hermione.

Drago secoua la tête et cligna des yeux, comme s'il ne croyait pas ce qu'il voyait.

« Allons y » et il offrit son bras à Hermione, « Au revoir Professeur »

« Chemin de traverse »

Et ils disparurent

Le restaurant où il avait réservé était celui ou se rendaient tous les sorciers riches et célèbres. Il y avait une petite piste de danse au centre et un petit orchestre qui jouait de douces musiques romantiques. L'ambiance était parfaite pour un rendez-vous.

Au restaurant, ils ont étaient placés immédiatement. Dès les 10 premières minutes où ils furent assis, Hermione dû admettre que le service était fantastique, les prix l'étaient encore plus.

« Malfoy je pourrait acheter la moitié de cette nourriture au quart de son prix dans la rue, ton père doit avoir une sérieuse réputation ici. Je veux dire, un espace privé VIP, le personnel doit exaucer le moindre de ses désirs. » Commenta Hermione en plaisantant.

« Père a prêté de l'argent quand le restaurant s'est ouvert. Il a toujours voulu être actionnaire, c'est devenu un succès et le propriétaire lui en est extrêmement reconnaissant. »

« Oh »

A ce moment une serveuse est venue prendre les commandes pour les boissons et le repas. Hermione sourit véritablement pour la première fois ce soir là. Drago la regarda « Elle est vraiment belle. » Il soupira. Puis comme il sortait de ses pensées il réalisa que Hermione riait. Il la regarda avec une question implicite sur son visage.

« Eh bien … ha ha…jamais …esprit… »

Ignorant son fou rire, Drago décida de faire progresser ce rendez-vous « Alors Hermione parle moi de ta famille. »

Instantanément elle se mit en alerte. Drago se maudit mentalement d'avoir prit le mauvais sujet.

« Pourquoi ta famille de mangemort a décidé de l'attaquer ? » Le cassa t-elle avec colère.

« Non » fit Drago «Ma famille est peu être sombre et mon père a peut-être fait des mauvaises choses dans sa vie, mais il n'est plus un mangemort, et ma mère et moi ne le sommes pas non plus,… nous ne l'avons jamais été »

« Pourquoi devrais-je te croire ? » Secrètement Hermione était heureuse. Elle savait qu'il n'avait pas menti, il ne le pouvait pas. « J'ai besoin de toi et je ne peux pas obtenir ton approbation par le mensonge. En outre le Veela me rend extrêmement difficile la tâche de mentir de façon convaincante »

« Je vais te croire pour l'instant, mais si tu dit un mot de travers au sujet de mon héritage ou de ma famille je te jette un sort. »

Drago dégluti et tourna la tête.

« Mes parents se nomment Robert et Jean, Jean est également mon second prénom. Ils sont tous les deux dentistes. » Voyant son regard perplexe elle se hâta d'expliquer. « Eh… le guérisseur des dents. »

« Où vivez vous ?»

« Dans la banlieue de Londres, une maison de taille moyenne. Je n'ai pas de frère ni de sœur. Quand j'étais à l'école moldue, j'étais une élève assez moyenne. Mes parents sont très intentionnés et intelligents. Nous prenions des vacances à l'étranger tous les étés avant que je les passe chez les Weasley. Maintenant que dirais-tu de me parler de toi ? » Elle avait délibérément donné que des petits détails insignifiants.

« Ok. Je suis le seul fils Veela de Narcissa Malfoy née Black et de Lucius Malfoy. Mon grand-père Abraxas Malfoy est mort au service de Voldemort. Mon père a été contraint de prendre sa suite, et il est resté fidèle à la cause jusqu'à ce qu'il puisse saisir l'occasion de la quitter. Ma mère m'aime à sa façon mais elle apparaît froide aux yeux des étrangers. Ma tante Bellatrix est cinglée. Nous n'avons pas grand-chose en commun avec elle. Et je croix que tu est amie avec ma cousine Nymphadora Tonks, la métamorphomage. Nous sommes une famille de sang-pur qui remonte presque au temps de Merlin. Nous vivons dans le manoir Malfoy depuis sa construction au 16ème siècle. Oh et mon meilleur ami est Blaise Zabini. »

« Oh Merlin » Fut tout ce que Hermione réussit à prononcer. « Ton manoir doit sérieusement avoir besoin de décoration. »

« Peut-être pourrais-tu t'en charger. » Demanda Drago sournoisement.

« On verra. » Elle fronça les sourcils « Je suppose que je ferait mieux de t'en raconter un peu plus sur moi. Tu sais que je fait parti de trio d'or et bien… » Et Hermione lui raconta certaines de ses folles aventures y compris la défaite du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Le dîner était servi et la conversation continua tranquillement.

Après que Drago ait payé la note, ils leur restaient deux heures avant de rentrer. Comme il sortait, le portier fit un sourire charmeur à Hermione. L'instinct veela de Drago se manifesta et il attrapa la main d'Hermione d'une poigne ferme. Le message était clair. Ma femme.

Dehors, Drago desserra sa poigne possessive, mais garda la main d'Hermione dans la sienne. Hermione regarda leurs mains jointes mais ne fit aucun commentaire. Elle connaissait la nature des veelas. Tout était dans le livre qu'elle avait lu.

Ils marchèrent en silence, ne voulant rompre cette paix. Tous deux pensaient à l'autre.

"Elle est absolument radieuse au clair de lune. Je me sens comme si j'avais un besoin effréné de la posséder et pourtant je suis calme, simplement en lui tenant la main."

"Si Malfoy - Drago est comme ça pour le reste de notre vie commune, je pourrais facilement lui céder. Je ne peux pas penser à lui comme Malfoy quand il n'est pas méchant. Mais appeler le type qui nous a causé des ennuis à mes amis et moi par son prénom semble trop étrange." Hermione regarda le ciel comme si les étoiles détenaient ses réponses.

" Oh" Le ciel était si clair. Drago regarda Hermione se demandant pourquoi elle parlait à haute voix. En voyant son regard, non pas sur lui, mais sur le ciel, il leva les yeux aussi. Le spectacle le ravissait.

"Tu sais, j'ai toujours cru que les étoiles représentent les personnes que nous avons aimé et qui veillent sur nous et si elles sont clairs cela veut dire qu'elles approuvent nos décisions." Hermione soupira avec mélancolie.

"Et si il pleut ?"

"Cela veut dire qu'elles sont irrités. Pleuvoir est leur façon de montrer qu'elles sont mécontentes. Et le tonnerre et les éclairs signifient qu'elles sont en colère."

"Je suppose que ta famille donne son approbation pour ce rendez-vous ?" Drago espérait, mais ils ne pouvaient détacher ses yeux des étoiles.

Il essaya d'imaginer ses ancêtres heureux qu'il soit avec sa compagne.

"Tu devrais peut-être... tu m'as donné cette malédiction." grommela t-il tranquillement.

"Pardon ?" Hermione le regarda curieusement. Quand il se tourna vers son regard interrogateur, elle haussa les épaules.

"Je pense que la réponse à ta question est oui." Hermione hocha la tête et sourit.

"Le sourire illumine son visage." pensa t-il stupéfait.

Ils avaient cessé de marcher et ils étaient maintenant l'un en face de l'autre. C'était dans le silence que leurs yeux se parlaient. Le gris plongeant dans le marron. C'était comme un miroir, leurs yeux disant la même chose. Drago fit un pas, il ne restait que quelques millimètres entre eux. Les lèvres d'Hermione étaient légèrement entrouvertes et Drago avait son regard focalisé sur elles.

Il ne pensa plus. Il se pencha et déposa ses lèvres sur les siennes.


	5. Chapter 5

**Bonjour à tous,**

**Holyhead-miss** **: tu vas être ravie, Drago nous fait une belle crise de possessivité dans ce chapitre.**

**Mane-jei** **: toi qui as aimé le baiser entre Drago et Hermione, ce chapitre devrais te plaire. Il y a un passage trop mignon. Je pense que tu trouveras lequel en lisant. **

**Oohfemmeluxieuse** **: merci pour tes reviews qui font bien plaisir.**

**Merci à Roselia001, à Marie, à Al, à H223, à Malfoiegras pour vos gentils reviews.**

**Voici le chapitre 4 concernant le jour du jeudi.**

Chapitre 4 : Jeudi

Drago ne pouvait pas y croire. Le premier pas vers le compagnonnage avait eu lieu. Accidentellement. Le baiser la nuit dernière lui avait coupé le souffle. Une fois qu'il eu initié le baiser, Hermione n'avait résisté que quelques secondes. Après que ses lèvres aient touchés les siennes elle y avait répondu. Quand il avait essayé d'y mettre fin, le Veela ne s'était pas laisser faire. Avant qu'il n'ait eu la volonté de l'en empêcher, il avait poussé Hermione contre le mur et lui avait fait un suçon dans le cou. Puis le moment de passion avait disparu. Elle l'avait poussé pour l'écarter mais le Veela avait essayé de prendre le relais. Ils luttèrent et heureusement Drago repris son contrôle avant que l'irréparable se produise.

D'une certaine manière il était de retour à la case départ sauf que cette fois-ci il avait un avantage. « Elle est marquée désormais, comme mienne ». Pensa positivement Drago. Puis ses pensées prirent une tournure négative. Tous les progrès qu'ils avaient faits tous les deux, la confiance qui s'était mise en place avait été balayée par un Veela en chaleur.

Il savait qu'elle était avec Potter et Weasley. Jusqu'à présent, ils n'étaient pas venus le voir, ce qui signifiait soit qu'elle ne leur avait rien dit ou qu'ils étaient d'accord avec ce qui s'était passé. Drago penchait plutôt pour la première solution. Le Veela était fou de rage que sa compagne soit aussi proche d'autres hommes, des hommes qui n'étaient pas lui. Drago n'avait pas la moindre idée sur la façon dont il allait faire face à la jalousie du Veela. Quand il descendrait dîner, il comptait bien l'éviter. Pour évacuer sa rage, il lança tous les objets qui se trouvaient à sa portée. Le veela en lui le rendait fou. Ils ne formeraient pas une seule et même entité tant qu'il ne serait pas accouplé. S'il n'avait pas sa compagne, le veela mourrait de chagrin tuant la partie humaine en même temps.

«Génial tout simplement génial, » pensait-il, comme il jetait un vase incassable contre le mur du fond. Soudain il ressenti une douleur massive directement dans son cœur. C'était différent de toutes les autres douleurs.

"Hermione", fut le seul mot qu'il prononça à voix haute, avant de sortir de sa chambre. Le marquage a créé un lien entre eux deux, pour lui permettre de sentir où elle était à tout moment. Ceci afin que le compagnon ne s'enfuit pas avant la phase finale. Ce lien a été temporaire, et il courrait dans les couloirs en ignorant les regards curieux qu'il trouvait sur sa route.

Quand il arriva sur la scène il vit Hermione très pâle qui gisait en bas du grand escalier. Potter et Weasley étaient agenouillés près d'elle, et essayaient désespérément d'empêcher le sang de couler d'une coupure qu'elle avait sur le front.

Drago grogna. Deux concurrents inconnus essayaient de s'occuper de sa compagne. Quand les deux garçons levèrent les yeux, il bondit. Se positionnant de sorte qu'il soit recroquevillé sur le corps inerte d'Hermione, Drago regardé furieusement les deux garçons toujours accroupi à côté de leur meilleure amie. Avec un vague mouvement de son bras il éjecta Harry au loin. Avec un vague mouvement de son autre bras Ron partit rejoindre Harry.

« Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle saigne ». Demanda Drago en fusillant du regard Harry et Ron. Le garçon blond se tourna vers un Harry choqué.

Drago Malefoy, l'adolescent agaçant semblait avoir disparu. Ses cheveux, habituellement apprivoiser brillaient comme un feu ardent sauvage. Mais ce qui arrêta les garçons de prendre la défense d'Hermione fut le regard possessif sur le visage de Drago. Il ne semblait pas humain. Le vrai veela avait commencé à briller

Les professeurs commencèrent à arriver de toutes les directions et se mirent à disperser les curieux. Ce n'était pas pour avoir de l'intimité, mais pour les protéger.

"Oh non. Albus cela commence!" Dit McGonagall le souffle coupé. Dumbledore semblait ébahis par la transformation et ne pouvait pas répondre. Rogue lança simplement un regard furieux et commença à marcher en avant. Il était son filleul et il ne pouvait permettre à quiconque de l'aider. Ignorant les protestations des autres professeurs, il s'avança, vers lui.

«Drago, Miss Granger a besoin d'aller à l'infirmerie. Permets-moi de la transporter, tu peux m'accompagner, mais …»

"Non Séverus!"

"Drago s'il te plaît, calme-toi."

Mais sa fureur était trop grande. Un concurrent potentiel essayait d'approcher Hermione. Il compta juste sur son instinct. Il tituba pour se mettre debout, Hermione dans ses bras. Il serrait son corps étroitement contre sa poitrine.

« Restez ici » et du même mouvement de bras qui avait poussé Ron et Harry il envoya valser Rogue comme une vulgaire poupée de chiffon.

« Bon sang, il va où maintenant ?» Murmura Ron à Harry, ses yeux ne quittant pas la scène qui se déroulait devant lui.

« A l'infirmerie. Idiot ». Juste après, Malefoy partit en direction de l'endroit désigné.

« Nous devons nous dépêcher. Mais aucun homme ne peut s'approcher de lui sans être blesser. Seule Hermione sera en mesure de le calmer maintenant. Harry, Ron, je sais que Hermione est votre amie, mais je vous conseille de ne pas aller près de l'infirmerie ou à proximité de celle-ci jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'accouple avec lui. Ce serait risqué pour vous autrement. »

Après avoir obtenu l'accord des garçons, Dumbledore se tourna vers McGonagall. «Minerva, je vais escorter Séverus à l'infirmerie, mais vous devriez y aller devant. Vous pourriez être en mesure de vous rapprocher d'Hermione pour aider Poppy à la guérir. Nous autres mâles ne pouvons nous approcher de M. Malfoy."

« Bien Albus ». Dit McGonagall en se dirigeant dans la même direction que celle où Malfoy avait disparu.

«Séverus laisses-moi t'aider. Poppy te guérira en peu de temps. »

Tout ce que Albus reçu, comme réponse, fut un grognement et puis certains murmures incohérents. Dumbledore réussi à lui faire sortir quelques mots.

« Filleul ... putain ... veela attaque ... expulser ... confisquer balais ...punition. »

A l'infirmerie c'était le chaos. Pauvre Madame Pomfresh. Drago Malefoy avait apporté Hermione Granger délicatement et avait tendance à la renifler partout en plaçant de tendres baisers sur tout son visage. Il était recroquevillé à côté d'elle sur son lit d'hôpital, mais avait clairement indiqué que personne n'était autorisé à l'approcher. Il la protégeait de tout le monde.

Étonnamment les baisers semblaient calmer la jeune fille et si Drago ne la laissait pas se rapprocher d'elle pour utiliser la magie pour la soigner, la jeune fille commençait à tomber dans un sommeil paisible, sans trop de douleur.

Madame Pomfresh essaya d'utiliser la magie pour endormir Drago mais touts les sorts qu'elle avait utilisé avaient juste rebondi sur la lueur dorée protectrice qui les entourait tous les deux.

« Chère Poppy, laissez-le seul. Hermione sera en mesure de le calmer. »

«Albus. Un veela. Vraiment. Il peut nuire à la jeune fille. »

"Non, c'est sa compagne. Il est beaucoup trop protecteur avec la jeune fille pour lui faire du mal intentionnellement et même involontairement. Elles à juste besoin de se réveiller et le convaincre de vous permettre de l'approcher pour la guérir. Mais venez maintenant. Séverus a besoin d'une potion antidouleur et d'une potion de sommeil sans rêves. Je me suis permis de le déposer dans votre salle privée, où il nous attend. "

Tandis qu'ils quittaient la salle en éteignant les lumières, seule la lueur du veela illuminait la salle où l'on entendait plus que la respiration des deux adolescents qui dormaient emmêlés.

**On se retrouve lundi pour la suite des aventures de nos deux héros.**

**Bisous.**

**Laisser une petite review, pour me faire plaisir.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapitre 5 : Vendredi**

Quand Hermione se réveilla, le lendemain matin, elle se demanda deux choses. La première était où elle se trouvait et la deuxième chose était qui se trouvait couché à côté d'elle ?

Comme elle était là, les souvenirs lui revinrent lentement. Elle se souvenait d'avoir quitter la Grande Salle, après le dîner avec Harry et Ron. Elle leur avait finalement dit ce qui se passait et leur première réaction fut de vouloir aller le tuer. Elle avait réussi à les en dissuader. Elle marchait à côté des garçons en gardant la tête baissée. Ce point de mémoire était plutôt floue. Elle se souvint de sa chute dans les escaliers tandis que Ron et Harry en état de choc étaient venu à elle. Puis elle entendit vaguement des voix parler au-dessus d'elle. Elle supposait que la chute avait du l'assommer.

« Cela doit vouloir dire que je suis à l'infirmerie. Mais qui dort à côté de moi. » Se demanda-t-elle. « La personne est à moitié sur moi. »

Tournant légèrement la tête, elle fut surprise, ses muscles ne semblaient pas lui faire si mal que ça. En face d'elle se trouvait le visage calme de Drago. Elle essaya de passer son bras sous lui sans le réveiller, mais en vain. Comme elle arracha son bras, il s'agita. Restant silencieuse pendant une minute, elle risqua un autre regard sur lui et le trouva la regardant. Ses yeux bleus métalliques regardaient en profondeur dans les siens, comme s'il essayait de sonder son âme.

Sans dire un mot, il commença à renifler ses cheveux une fois, avant d'y enfouir son visage, tandis que ses mains étaient à la recherche d'une blessure quelconque qui serait survenu suite à sa chute. Il était satisfait de sentir qu'il n'y avait aucun dommage.

De sa blessure au front ne restait qu'une légère entaille entourée de sang séché. Délicatement Drago la nettoya. La coupure était fine et disparaîtrait en quelques coups de baguette magique. Ses yeux l'avaient hypnotisé, et elle était restée immobile tout au long de son inspection.

« Drago ? » Il leva la tête et la regarda.

«C'est toi qui m'a amené ici? »

«Tu es à moi. Je m'occupe de mes biens. » Ce fut la seule réponse qu'elle obtenue.

Au lieu de se sentir dégoûté d'être considérée comme une possession, elle se sentit plutôt flattée. Pas même Ron ou Harry se comportait comme ça. Elle se sentait coupable de ne pas se demander où ils étaient. Ils étaient ses meilleurs amis et elle était actuellement avec l'ennemi.

« Merci Drago. » Répondit-elle avant de s'endormir.

Voyant qu'ils avait loupés le petit déjeuné, Drago convoqua un Elfe de maison pour qu'il lui serve son petit déjeuné.

« Pourriez-vous m'apporter le petit déjeuner, s'il vous plaît ? Oh et quelques boissons. Je vous remercie. » Drago regardait attentivement Hermione pour vérifier qu'elle n'eu pas de protestations. Elle le regarda un peu mécontent, mais ne donna pas son avis. La SALE avait été un échec bien connu.

Une fois l'elfe de maison repartit dans un crac sonore, Drago se pencha sur le lit et la prit dans ses bras.

« Drago ». Dit calmement Hermione comme si elle ne voulait pas perturber la paix « Qu'est ce qui s'est passé hier soir, après que je sois tombé ? Qu'est-il arrivé à Ron et Harry ? Où sont les professeurs ? » Elle avait besoin de réponses, de remplir les blancs pour expliquer pourquoi elle était au lit avec son compagnon Veela.

« Je suis désolé, mais tout est flou pour moi aussi, je me souviens juste avoir une douleur immense en moi en pensant que tu avais un problème. Alors je suis venu à tes côtés. Mais le reste est un peu flou. Le Veela a dominé tous mes sens et j'ai perdu le contrôle. Les professeurs seront plus à même de répondre à tes questions. Mais tu peux demander à tes amis parce qu'ils étaient à tes côtés lorsque je suis arrivé au bas des escaliers et je me souviens de m'être blotti contre toi, personne d'autre ne pouvait approcher. »

« Ah. »

« Ah Monsieur Malfoy, vous êtes réveillé. Et vous aussi Miss Granger. Je tiens à vous expliquer ce qui s'est passé hier. » Albus Dumbledore se tenait un peu en retrait, il avait peur d'être frappé.

Drago cligna des yeux. Personne n'osait jamais le réveiller d'un sommeil paisible et la colère gonfla rapidement à l'intérieur de lui. Il l'était encore plus quand il réalisa que son «amie» avait également été réveillée à contrecœur. Il grogna. Drago sentit une certaine satisfaction à voir le directeur marcher prudemment en arrière. Drago commença à briller.

«Malfoy, s'il te plaît calme toi. »

« M. Malfoy. Ne perdez pas votre sang-froid. » Rogue entra dans la salle, sa robe volant derrière lui.

« Séverus laisse les régler cela ensemble. » Dit Albus à Rogue

« S'il te plaît Malefoy, je ne t'aime pas comme ça. Malefoy, calme Mal -... Drago s'il te plaît. » Sa réaction quand Hermione utilisa son prénom fut instantanée. Son éclat doré fana et il regarda profondément Hermione dans les yeux pour s'y connecter. Le temps s'était arrêté.

« Mon amour » avait dit Drago avant de l'embrasser. Il était totalement inconscient des deux adultes présents dont l'un le regardait incrédule.

« Albus. Qu'est ce qui se passe ? » Demanda Séverus qui semblait très nerveux.

« La deuxième partie de l'accouplement. C'est ce qui est considéré comme la phase d'acceptation. Quand Hermione a appelé Drago par son prénom, le Veela a reconnu que celle-ci l'avait accepté. On dirait qu'il y a de l'espoir après tout. » Répondit Albus avec une légère étincelle dans ses yeux et sa bouche incurvée en un sourire.

« Ah bon. Je n'aimerais pas que mon filleul meurt avant d'avoir pu le punir de m'avoir balancer dans les escaliers. » Ricana Rogue. Cependant il y avait une trace d'humour dans sa voix.

Comme le baiser s'approfondissait, les professeurs partirent, ne voulant pas être témoin d'un nettoyage plus approfondi des amygdales. Ils allèrent voir Madame Pomfresh pour discuter de la condition d'Hermione, pour donner aux deux amants un peu d'intimité.

Dix minutes plus tard Hermione et Drago s'étaient calmé et la lueur avait disparu. Leur marathon de baisers avait laissé les deux participants soigneusement rassasiés. Drago était ravis d'avoir franchit une nouvelle étape, tandis qu'Hermione était terrifié. Le baiser avait été extraordinaire, mais l'accouplement avec Drago allait à l'encontre toutes ses valeurs.

Les deux professeurs jetèrent un œil derrière le rideau et soupirèrent de soulagement quand ils virent que le couple s'était séparé.

Embarrassée, Hermione tourna la tête de l'autre côté pour parler.

« Euh ... professeurs, nous sommes désolés. Vous pouvez nous expliquer maintenant. Nous allons écouter. »

Les deux professeurs prirent une place sur le lit à côté d'Hermione et Drago et commencèrent à leur raconter l'histoire pour remplir les blancs.

Drago pâlit encore plus quand il entendit qu'il avait jeté le professeur Rogue dans les escaliers. Mais il sourit avec satisfaction quand il entendit qu'il avait également jeté les membres masculins de ce trio d'or. Il ne parvenait pas à savoir si c'était le Veela ou si c'était lui qui était réellement satisfait de l'acte.

Enfin leur histoire était terminée. Pendant quelques minutes les étudiants restèrent absolument silencieux face aux nouvelles révélations.

« Oh ! » Fut tout ce que dit Hermione à voix haute.

« Cela veut-il dire que nous allons nous accoupler ? »La question visait les professeurs mais Hermione fixa Drago. Les professeurs regardèrent Drago et Albus soupira.

« Hélas, rien n'est gravé dans la pierre, mais il y a de fortes chance. »

« Je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé ces derniers temps, mais, pour moi rien à changer. Je ne veux pas être obliger de vivre avec toi pour toujours. Je te considère toujours comme mon ennemi ainsi que celui de Ron et Harry. »

« Si c'est ta façon de penser. Bien. » Déclara sèchement Drago. «Excusez-moi professeurs » Il sauta hors du lit et sortit de l'infirmerie en ignorant les cris de Madame Pomfresh qui lui demandait de retourner au lit.

« Miss Granger, vous serez considérée comme une meurtrière. J'espère que vous le porterez longtemps sur la conscience. » Puis le professeur Rogue partit également.

« Professeur que vais-je faire ? » Plaida Hermione auprès du directeur.

« Hélas, ce n'est pas à moi de vous dire quoi faire. Vous devez faire ce que vous pensez être juste. » Lentement, il se leva, et après avoir eu un bref entretien avec Mrs Pomfresh, il partit également

Hermione regarda l'espace où Drago était assis. La fraîcheur avait déjà commencé à s'infiltrer en elle. Il n'était plus la même personne, ce qui signifiait qu'il n'était pas un ennemi. Quand est-ce qu'elle allait arrêter de le nier ?

« Oh que vais-je faire ? »


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapitre 6 : Samedi**

«Deux jours à vivre. Étrange, je ne m'attendais pas à mourir si jeune. Je ne suis pas même encore sortit de Poudlard. Pourquoi, ai-je réussi à survivre à la grande guerre avec la bataille finale? Mais maintenant je suis destiné à mourir à 17 ans. » Drago arpentait sa chambre. Après avoir quitté l'infirmerie hier il n'avait pas l'intention d'aller près d'elle à nouveau. C'était à Hermione de faire un mouvement maintenant. Drago était tellement en colère et en plus frustré parce qu'il n'y avait plus le contrôle sur la situation. Rien n'était en mesure de le calmer.

« C'est pas juste! » Cria t-il rageusement. «Granger, non, Hermione, mon amour ne doit pas être autorisé à avoir la possibilité de me condamner. »

Ses mots d'hier étaient gravés dans son cerveau.

_« Je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé ces derniers temps, mais, pour moi rien à changer. Je ne veux pas être obliger de vivre avec toi pour toujours. Je te considère toujours comme mon ennemi ainsi que celui de Ron et Harry. »_

Peu importe ce que quiconque avait fait pour plaider la cause de Drago, la Gryffondor était entêtée. Elle restait inflexible sur sa décision qui était définitive. C'était humiliant pour lui de voir les regards de pitié de son parrain et du directeur. Avant que Rogue quitte la salle commune aujourd'hui, il avait murmuré de sorte qu'Hermione ne l'entende pas, _« Souviens-toi un Serpentard utilise tous les moyens nécessaires pour obtenir ce qu'il veut. »_

Puis il était partit.

Drago savait qu'il était de bon conseil et qu'il fallait toujours en tenir compte. Mais il savait aussi que cette fois le Serpentard en lui ne serait pas utile. Au lieu de cela il a juste décidé de lui faire savoir qu'il savait qu'elle l'aimait, elle l'avait accepté, et il l'aimait. Le Veela avait choisi, bien, mais il lui en était reconnaissant ses sentiments était réel, comme ceux d'Hermione.

Il était allé dans sa chambre pour avoir une dernière chance. Elle était assise sur le rebord de la fenêtre regardant dehors. Elle n'avait même pas pris la peine de se tourner vers lui, mais il savait qu'elle était au courant de sa présence.

_«Nous pourrions nous adapter parfaitement à cette situation Hermione. Si tu changez d'avis, je vais être soit dans ma chambre ou dehors. Rejoint-moi avant minuit dimanche si tu veux sauver ma vie. »_

Il avait quitté après ces mots. Considérant les coups bas qu'elle lui avait fait quand ils étaient à l'infirmerie, son silence était gratifiant. Il réussi à garder sa fierté et sa dignité quand il sortit. Un dernier regard en arrière avant qu'il ne ferme la porte pour voir Hermione qui était aussi déprimé et abattu que Drago l'espèrait.

Maintenant, il faisait les cent pas dans sa chambre.

« J'espère qu'elle est déprimée. La droite et juste Gryffondor! »

SMASH

Le dragon de verre que sa mère lui avait offert traversa la salle avant d'aller s'écraser contre la porte.

Sortant sa baguette magique, il l'a pointée sur les morceaux de verre brisé.

« Reparo » La figurine se répara et il a continué à flotter comme si rien ne s'était passé.

En attendant Hermione était plongé dans ses pensées. Elle essayait d'enfouir son visage dans son lit. De toutes les filles dans toute l'école, pourquoi elle avait été celle qui avait été choisi comme compagnon d'un Veela? Ou plus précisément pourquoi avait-elle été choisie comme compagne de Drago Malefoy?

«Parce que vous êtes parfait l'un pour un autre. » Dit une petite voix dans sa tête.

«Nous ne le sommes pas. Il a été un de mes pires ennemis pendant ces 6 dernières années. Il avait fait de la vie à Poudlard un enfer pour moi et mes meilleurs amis. Ce n'est que depuis la défaite du Seigneur des Ténèbres qu'il devenu plus civilisé avec nous. Mais l'animosité entre eux est toujours présente. Mais la civilité est-elle suffisant pour s'accouplement et se marier? »

Mais cette semaine il avait traitée parfaitement. Il était son égal dans tous les sens.

Le dîner avait été fantastique mais personne n'a prévu à s'engager après un seul jour. Il avait été un parfait gentleman et la conversation avait coulé toute la soirée. Mais la soirée s'était terminée sur une note aigre, car le baiser avait été poussé trop loin, la première étape de l'accouplement. Le marquage.

Puis l'accident dans l'escalier lui avait permis de montrer sa possessivité. La marque sur son cou avait fait qu'il savait qu'elle était en difficulté. Après l'acte d'accouplement finale, elle n'aurait plus jamais à s'inquiéter d'être blessé puisqu'il serait toujours la pour la protéger.

Il avait sûrement blesser ses amis, mais après l'accouplement, il les accepterais comme faisant partie d'elle, parce qu'elle l'aurait choisit Ou elle pourrait le laisser mourir et toujours pas s'en soucier. Mais la façon dont il l'avait traitée à l'infirmerie, il avait été si attachant. Elle l'avait accepté et la deuxième étape de l'accouplement avait été faite. Le baiser avait été étonnant cependant.

«Puis il y a le facteur qu'il m'aime. Sa mort pèserait sur ma conscience pour la vie. Suis-je assez fort pour y faire face? » Pensa Hermione. «Il me traite mieux que Harry et Ron et je les aime. Après toutes nos interactions à la soirée et l'infirmerie il ne serait pas trop dur pour moi de l'aimer. Pourquoi les garçons ne peuvent-ils pas m'aide?

Harry et Ron avaient été avertis plus tôt. Ils savaient exactement ce qui se passait et combien il était affligé pour leur meilleur ami. Mais ils n'avaient été d'aucun secours. Leur hibou lui avait dit qu'ils accepteraient son choix quel qu'il soit. C'était sa décision, mais Ron préféreraient voir le "furet" mourir. Leur rancune durait depuis des siècles c'était donc compréhensible. Tous deux avaient reconnu que Malefoy l'avait traitée comme une princesse du peu qu'ils avaient vu. Il les avait même jeté à travers la pièce pour la protéger c'était. Les derniers mots sur le mot étaient « Bonne chance R + H »

Tout le reste de la journée et de la soirée Hermione avait passée en revue les avantages et les inconvénients pour les deux options qui s'offraient à elle. Elle regarda sa liste encore une fois avant de laisser sortir un gémissement de frustration. L'objet de son irritation était sur le sol dans la chambre en face ce qui la rendait encore plus confus. Les listes ne l'avaient pas beaucoup aidé. C'était même le contraire.

Une semaine de plaisir fantastique ne pouvait pas compenser des années d'humiliations. Elle avait l'impression qu'elle jouait les dieux avec la vie d'une personne.

«Autant aller au lit maintenant. Bonne nuit Pattenrond. »Hermione était allongée sur son lit, fermant les yeux et était en train de s'endormir quand elle entendit frapper au carreaux. Soulevant sa tête légèrement elle vit un hibou familier l'attente à sa fenêtre. Sortant de son lit, elle ouvrit la fenêtre. Regardant de plus près, elle remarqua que c'était une chouette de l'école.

Elle prit le parchemin et regarda le hibou s'envoler dans la nuit éclairée par lune sombre. Revenant sur la lettre elle ne vit que trois mots.

« Suivez votre cœur »

Hermione sourit. Sa décision a été prise.

«On dirait qu'elle ne viendra pas ce soir. » Drago regardait la lune. «Une dernière chance de voir la lune. Plus qu'un jour. »

« Il n'y a plus beaucoup d'espoir. »Dit Drago à haute voix avant de se tourner tristement dans son lit pour s'endormir.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapitre 7 : Dimanche**

Personne n'avait vu Drago ou Hermione de toute la journée. Quand les professeurs avaient demandés à Harry et Ron, ils avaient juste haussé les épaules et dit qu'ils lui avaient envoyés une lettre le jour précédent, mais qu'elle n'avait toujours pas répondu.

Poser la question aux Serpentards avait été toute aussi inutile. Pansy avait simplement dit qu'elle n'avait pas vu son «Drakichou». Pour les professeurs il était évidemment qu'il l'évitait. Après la rencontre avec Miss Parkinson les trois professeurs avaient du vérifier leur audition.

« Il ne faut pas se demander pourquoi M. Malefoy l'évite, si elle parle tout le temps comme ça. » Déclara Minerva en se secouant la tête pour effacer le bourdonnement dans ses oreilles.

Ignorant le commentaire qu'elle faisait sur un de ses élèves, Séverus se tourna vers Albus « Aucun de leurs amis ne les a vu de la journée. Ils doivent être ensembles. » Dit-il logiquement.

«Hélas Séverus, Minerva, aucun des deux n'a quitté sa propre chambre. Leurs portraits me tiennent informé. Ils ne sont pas ensemble et le temps est compté. Je crains pour la vie du jeune Drago. Il pourrait ne pas survivre jusqu'à demain. »

«Le pauvre garçon. Je n'ai jamais pensé que Miss Granger refuserait de s'accoupler avec lui. »

«C'est parce que, Minerva, c'est une Gryffondor têtue et insolente. » Grogna Rogue.

« Il est encore temps. Ayez foi en elle. »

«Elle à encore six heures pour se décider. Nous devons la laisser seule. Elle être peut encore qu'une enfant, mais cela doit vraiment être son propre choix. Les deux options sont irréversibles. Allons dans mon bureau pour prendre un verre. » Dit Albus les yeux pétillant. Il avait remarqué que les deux autres professeurs étaient rassurés et avaient la même confiance qu'il avait pour la jeune fille.

Hermione avait passé toute la journée nerveuse et tremblante comme une feuille. Elle avait fait son choix hier, et elle ne pouvait plus reculer, elle était encore incertaine sur la façon de procéder. Par conséquent, elle avait passé toute la journée enfermée dans sa chambre. Elle avait dit au portrait devant sa chambre de ne laisser entrer personne.

Hermione sortit de sa chambre et se présenta face au portrait de la chambre de Drago. Elle aurait pu entrer dans sa chambre par la porte en face d'elle, mais elle préférait le faire par le portrait. Juste avant de quitter sa chambre, elle avait envoyé un message via hibou à Harry et Ron en disant qu'elle avait fait son choix, mais elle n'allait pas leur dire ce qu'il en était avant le lendemain. Ils avaient répondu instantanément en disant qu'ils la verraient lundi.

Maintenant, elle était si proche qu'elle n'était plus sûre de sa décision. Rassemblement son courage de Gryffondor, elle dit au portrait qu'elle voulait voir Drago. La fille en fleur rigola et disparu du portrait. De retour quelques minutes plus tard, qui semblèrent à Hermione une éternité, elle lui dit qu'il ne veut voir personne.

« Ah vraiment! » Hermione avait compris qu'il serait bouleversé. Techniquement dans son cœur ils avaient rompus et à minuit il serait mort, mais elle n'allait pas laisser cela se produire. Elle appris au portrait qu'elle n'allait pas faire marche arrière maintenant. «Excusez-moi mais il va me voir. » Sur ce, elle a commencé à marteler sur son portrait.

"Drago Malefoy ! Si tu veux mourir, alors tout va bien, laisse-moi ici, sinon LAISSE-MOI ENTER DANS TA CHAMBRE on peut parler! » Puis baissant un peu la voix, elle dit : «Je vais entrer que tu le veuilles ou non »

Les cris avaient fait du bon travail. Un peu secoué, Drago ouvrit le portrait. Vérifiant si il n'y avait personne dans le couloir, qui fort heureusement était vide, il la fit entrer et sans attendre que le choc de sa soudaine apparition soit passé, il lui arracha le bras au passage. Bourru il parlait tout en la regardant dans les yeux. « Cela signifie que-tu me pardonne ? Et que tu es prête à me donner une chance ? »

«Oui et je suis désolé aussi. Je suppose que Je t'aime, mais je ne savais pas. » Hermione baissa la tête. «Je n'ai jamais fait cela avant, donc fait attention. »

Hermione se pencha pour sceller l'affaire avec un baiser. Ses bras montaient autour de son cou pour le tenir serré afin que le baiser s'approfondisse. Drago l'avait tiré vers lui de sorte que chaque pouce de leur corps se touche. D'une certaine manière, ils réussirent, sans se séparer à se rapprocher de son lit, où ils se sont effondrés.

Quand ils se sont séparés pour souffler un peu, Hermione est devenu méfiante quand elle vit les crocs qui s'étaient développés dans la bouche de Drago.

« Ne t'inquiètes pas. Ca ne piquera qu'une seconde. » Il abaissa sa bouche à son cou. Léchant doucement le point qu'il allait mordre, il la calma. Alors qu'elle était complètement détendue, il plongea ses crocs dans son cou. Hermione sursauta et cria fort. Mais alors elle se calma quand les mains de Drago caressèrent ses bras d'une façon relaxante. Enfin, après ce qui semblait une éternité, Drago leva la tête.

« Ton sang est en moi maintenant. L'étape finale de l'accouplement, exige non seulement qu'on enlève nos vêtements, » il ricana, « mais aussi que quand tes crocs émergeront tu devras me mordre. Tu peux en faire plusieurs si tu veux. » Drago sourit encore plus quand il vit que la rougeur de joues d'Hermione avait augmentée.

Ils se déshabillèrent et s'allongèrent sur le lit. Ils étaient tous les deux prêts pour la phase finale et il n'y avait pas besoin d'attendre. Souriant doucement, ils entrelacèrent leurs mains. Ils étaient réunis dans l'union finale. Avec cette union, les crocs d'Hermione poussèrent. Ce fut le dernier acte pour que l'accouplement puisse être complet. Une lueur dorée plus brillante que jamais les enveloppèrent et quand ils furent rassasiés l'éclat se fana.

"Maintenant tu es à moi." Dit joyeusement Drago, repoussant ses cheveux touffus, ravit de la voir sourire.

«Et tu es à moi. » Dit elle en le regardant, et en riant. « Juste à temps. Joyeux anniversaire, mon amour de Veela ».

Une jeune fille avec une robe en fleur courait à travers tous les portraits dans le but d'atteindre le bureau du directeur.

Dumbledore leva les yeux pour voir la fille haletant et sourit.

« Chef ... maître ... l'Veela ... attrapé ... sa compagne ...! »

«Merci Merrima. Je savais que le désir du cœur ne pouvait pas être ignoré. Elle avait juste besoin d'un petit coup de pouce. » Albus leva sa baguette à sa tempe pour en extraire de sa mémoire la semaine du Veela et déposa le filament argenté dans sa pensine. Ses yeux pétillaient. Ils étaient plus brillant que jamais.


	9. Chapter 9

**EPILOGUE**

Comme Drago ouvrit les yeux, il fut accueilli par des yeux brun chocolat qui le regardaient.

« Joyeux anniversaire »

«Où est mon cadeau, mon amour ? » Il fronça le nez lorsqu'elle se déplaça mettant ses cheveux touffus contre son nez. Ils chatouillaient.

«Il est ici. » Elle se pencha et lui donna un baiser chaste sur les lèvres. Mais comme elle allée s'écarter, Drago attrapa sa tête avec son bras pour approfondir le baiser. Enfin satisfait, il la laissa aller regarda son visage rougi.

« Je t'aime, ma compagne. »

« Je t'aime aussi. Mais je pense que nous devrions aller montrer aux professeurs que tu es encore vivant ». Hermione s'assit. Son corps entier été fourbu de la nuit précédente.

Drago se mit à rire, il y a longtemps qu'il ne s'était pas senti aussi insouciant. Se soulevant, il suivit Hermione dans la salle de bain pour commencer à s'habiller. C'était officiellement le plus beau jour de sa vie. Le Veela était calme. Sa compagne était dans sa vie et il avait eu avec elle des rapports sexuels fabuleux.

Il savait bien que le Veela dépendait d'Hermione mais maintenant il allait commencer à attirer les autres, comme s'ils étaient sous le charme. Il devait en discuter avec Hermione, mais pas encore. Rien n'allait ruiner son humeur du jour. C'était son anniversaire et il était vivant pour le vivre.

* * *

><p>Avec beaucoup de retard, Drago et Hermione descendirent à la Grande Salle se tenant la main pour prendre leur petit déjeuner. S'arrêtant juste devant les portes, ils comptèrent jusqu'à 3 avant de pousser les portes avec leur main libre. Les réactions qu'ils reçurent furent diverses.<p>

La salle entière était devenue silencieuse. Instinctivement Hermione se tourna vers la table des Gryffondor cherchant ses meilleurs amis. Ils ignoraient tous deux les regards d'étonnement et accueillirent leur amie avec un large sourire et en levant les pouces.

Les Poufsouffle et Serdaigle ne semblaient pas savoir comment réagir.

Chez les Serpentard tous semblaient avoir un sourire permanent sur leurs visages. Blaise Zabini avait un sourire sincère sur son visage pour son meilleur ami. Il avait tout connu au sujet de son engouement pour Granger, mais était complètement paumé sur la partie Veela de l'histoire. Drago savait qu'il aurait à rattraper son retard à ce sujet. Il pouvait faire confiance à Blaise pour se taire. Puis Pansy rompit le silence.

"Drackychoo, pourquoi es-tu avec la sang de bourbe? » Cria t-elle de sa voix haut perchée. Beaucoup de gens assis près d'elle grimacèrent.

Drago rougit de colère. La main qui tenait Hermione ne contribua guère à le calmer et il sifflait avec colère les des personnes de sang pur qui avaient encore des préjugés, après la guerre.

«Miss Parkinson. Je vous conseille de ne jamais insulter une Veela ou sa compagne. Votre vie pourrait être en grand danger si Miss Granger ne parvenait pas à l'apaiser. L'insulter n'est pas une bonne chose à faire. »

Tout le monde eu le souffle coupé. Un Veela. Bien qu'ils ne savaient pas exactement ce qu'etait un Veela beaucoup avaient appris les faits de base dans leurs leçons. Il expliqua tout et les choses se calmèrent.

Rogue regarda Hermione puis dénigra Pansy. «Ne me faites pas enlever des points à ma propre maison. » Puis il hocha la tête au couple avant de se diriger vers la table des professeurs.

Hermione et Drago suivait lentement après lui, en ignorant les murmures qui avaient grandi à nouveau. Pansy était assis plutôt pâle à la table des Serpentard sursautant d'effroi au regard que Drago lui lança. Le couple se dirigea vers la table des professeurs qui étaient tous sous le choc suite aux révélations sur le Veela sauf Rogue, Dumbledore et McGonagall qui étaient légèrement surpris. Dumbledore sourit sciemment à Hermione.

S'arrêtant en face de lui le couple sourit à son tour.

«Merci professeur. Votre message a été reçu fort et clair. » Dit Hermione. « Je vais le faire encore. Alors s'il vous plaît pardonnez-moi. »

Le directeur la regarda avec un air surpris. Les murmurent dans la salle se fanèrent et Hermione regarda Drago.

«Je suis mon cœur. »

Et elle scella ses paroles avec un baiser.


End file.
